Physical Layer Transceivers (“PHY” or “PHYs”) are known in the art for transmitting and receiving data through various media, such as copper and fiber optic cables.
In a receive mode, the PHY functions as a device that receives data from the medium and decodes the data into a form appropriate for the receiving device. In a transmit mode, the PHY takes data from the device, typically from the Media Access Controller (“MAC”), and converts the data into a form appropriate for the medium in use.
FIG. 1 is a functional block diagram of a typical prior art PHY 100. The PHY 100 is typically configured to interface between the MAC 110 of the host device and the medium 120.
The PHY 100 typically includes analog circuitry 130 configured for receiving data from the medium 120 and decoding the data into a form appropriate for the host device using techniques known in the art. The PHY 100 further includes digital circuitry 140 configured for receiving data from the MAC 110 and converting the data into a form appropriate for the medium 120.
The PHY 100 further includes memory and control circuitry 150 configured to control the operation of the PHY, and in particular the digital circuitry 140. The memory and control circuitry 150 will typically include circuitry to interface with the MAC 110 through a bus interface 160. Nonlimiting examples include the Medium Independent Interface (“MII”), Gigabit Medium Independent Interface (“GMII”), Ten Gigabit Medium Independent Interface (“XGMII” or “XAUI”), Reduced Gigabit Media Independent Interface (RGMII), and Serial Gigabit Media Independent Interface (SGMII).